1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to an in-use cover for an electrical outlet, and more particularly to an in-use cover for a recessed electrical outlet having a cover mounted flush with the wall. Particular aspects of the invention relate to other electrical boxes as well.
2. State of the Art
In-use covers for electrical outlets refer to outlet covers that can remain closed while a cord is plugged into the outlet while the cover is closed. In-use covers conventionally fall into at least two categories: Bubble covers and flush mount covers. Bubble covers are generally used where the sockets for the outlet are mounted near the outer surface of the wall. The outlet is covered by an in-use cover by providing a cover that creates a bubble around the cords plugged into the outlet. Examples of bubble covers include those shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,831 to Shotey et al. (filed May 25, 1995), and that shown in FIGS. 13–16 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,321 to Shotey et al. (filed Nov. 1, 2001). Flush mount covers are generally used where the sockets for the outlet are mounted recessed into the wall with the cover closing against the wall. The outlet is covered by an in-use cover by the spacing between the cover and the sockets allowing for a plug to be plugged into the socket while the cover is closed. Examples of flush-mount in-use covers include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,832 to Shotey (filed Oct. 31, 1988) and 5,171,939 to Shotey (filed Oct. 12, 1990).
One difficulty experienced with flush-mount in-use covers relates to the fact that the outlet is mounted back inside the outlet box. As such, at least some of the work that is done by the installer is done without a clear view of the work being done. This can result in some difficulty. Conventionally, in-use covers are installed by attaching the outlet to an insert for the recessed box, placing the insert into the recessed outlet box, aligning the screws of the insert with the box mounting screw holes, and tightening the insert screws to the box mounting screw holes. Because aligning the screws of the insert with the box mounting screw holes is done without a clear view of the box mounting screw holes, and because the insert generally can axially rotate to some degree, accurate placement of the insert screws into the box mounting screw holes is often difficult and can frustrate installers.
Additionally, early designs of flush-mount in-use covers connected the sockets to the insert by screws prior to placing the insert into the recessed box so that the sockets would have a solid connection to the system to support pressure from a person plugging in a cord to the outlet. Attaching the sockets to the insert rather than directly installing the socket into the recessed box was to simplify installation and make more of the installation visible to the installer when the installation was being performed.